


Everything will be fine

by Cyber_Rad



Series: Grian’s bizarre adventures [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, DimensionTravel, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, alternateuniverses, dimensionhopping, sad grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Rad/pseuds/Cyber_Rad
Summary: Grian had been Dimension travelling for quite a while now, and he’s just so tired.. surely it wouldn’t hurt him to take a break?
Series: Grian’s bizarre adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937302
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Everything will be fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorSiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSiren/gifts).



> Inspired a little by Doctorsiren!

Grian sighed as he looked up from the pitiful sight of this dimension. He couldn’t even go out without being mistaken for this world’s original for goodness sake! “I should get rid of NPC Grian when I get home” he grumbled to himself, sitting on a cliff nearby as he watched this world’s NPC, which he nicknamed Snap, turn more of his technically friends into NPCs like him.

He still used this chance to memorise his friends’ faces though. It’s been a long time since he was separated from them because of the portal he built, which blew up in his face and sent him on this weird adventure to find the missing portal pieces to go home. So far.. he’s stuck in this dimension because the portal was in the weird hand that Snap uses to turn the others into NPCs. He couldn’t even get close without being seen as a threat.

He sighed before leaning back against the tree he was sitting in the shade of, admiring the sunset. He could barely remember _his_ friends’ faces now, was it that long? Or was it the glitches in these aus he keep seeing that’s messing with his memory? His elytra, decorated to look like three pairs of wings, fluttered uneasily behind him. He needed to go home soon, his friends were waiting for him. So it’s fun to explore so many places and see how different everything could have been.. but it’s also so tiring.

”Sulking there, Grian?” A cold and hard voice stated from behind him and he spreaded one of his wings as a way to say hi. The voice scoffed before someone sat down next to him. Plague has his usual plague doctor mask on, his blond hair waving in the breeze. Unlike Grian’s pure white wings, Plague decorated his own elytra to look like a raven’s. They met through a.. weird series of events, with Plague trying to destroy a glitch and Grian dive bombing him accidentally.

“I’m not sulking, Plague! I’m just admiring the sun” Grian stated in a cheerful tone, waving his hand towards the sun. It was truly beautiful, the orange and purple mixing together to form a pretty twilight scene. Plague looked at Grian, before taking the mask off and narrowing his cold emerald coloured eyes at him.

”Is your leg still hurting?” Plague asked instead of pestering Grian for more information. That’s another thing he liked about his new friend, Plague doesn’t push for answers, letting Grian to choose when and where to tell him when he was ready to. They weren’t close friends by any means, but they do have each other’s back, which was important when it’s literally them against hundreds of worlds. Grian shifted his left leg, feeling the metal and gears shift to accommodate his movements.

”Hmmm Nope! Doesn’t hurt!” Grian chirped, delighted to find that it actually didn’t. When he lost his leg, he was in pain for weeks, even the new metal leg didn’t help. But it looks like it healed mostly, so the pain was gone. Seeing the metal however, reminds him of a certain creeper hybrid that he misses terribly.

”That’s good. What’s Snap doing now?” Plague asked as he pointed to Snap, who was chasing two people. Wes and Stress. After seeing what happened before in this au, Grian knew that the two had no chance of escape. Looks like the revolution is down to 2.

“I don’t like this au, it’s sad..” Grian stated after seeing Wes cry out in pain for Stress, who was changed into an NPC too. “Snap doesn’t deserve being locked up, since he does have a conscience, but he’s taking all of this too far...” Grian mused. It felt like a story, one he would probably enjoy outside of it, but now that he was a part of this? It hurt his heart to see everyone hurting.   
  


“You know, part of your job is to make things better for them too” Plague pointed out, pointing down at Wes, who was now forced into being an NPC too. Grian frowned before lying down on the grass floor. He was tired of helping out by now, the wars he’s forced in, the confusion of everyone he had to deal with, the weight of responsibility to find the portal pieces.. it was all too much for him. And yet his bleeding heart cried out for him to help in any way he can.

”I know, Plague” Grian stated, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes. Plague reached out and petted his head gently for approximately 2 seconds before retreating. Grian initially tensed up at the touch and only relaxed when it went away, and he gave a small glare at Plague. If anyone saw them, they would be confused at how far apart they were at a distance despite being friends, but Plague and Grian knew better.

Each Touch sent shocks through Grian, and memories would flood him. The wars he partook in, the times he was hurt to help his friends, the times he was forced through hell and back to reach his goal. It sends him into spirals of panic and fear, and prolonged contact would send him into a mental breakdown. Plague on the other hand cannot touch people for more than 3 seconds, as his touch can mess with their coding and make them as glitch too.

An hour passed and night befallen them. “I’m ready” Grian muttered, sitting back up and spreading his wings. Plague shot a look at him, one that he didn’t recognise, but he could find traces of worry which was quickly stamped down. Plague stood back up and wore his mask again.

“Always better to start with the first step then” Plague stated, and Grian gave a tired smile. The break helped a little, but he still felt as though he could fall over any moment. At least the first step to their plan is easy, release the closet prisoners to join the revolution. Grian, without talking, jumped off the cliff and flew off, leaving Plague to do his own work.

As they say, there’s no rest for the wicked.


End file.
